Harry Potter und das Mysterium des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes
by CedricAvondyle
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde wurden all die Jahre von Dumbledore betrogen und belogen. Sie wechseln nach Slytherin und arbeiten daran Dumbles zu stürzen. AU, Feuerkelch, EXTREM OOC (BadDumbles, GoodVoldemort, DarkHarry, GoodUmbridge), GoldenTrioInSlytherin!, Gründer, Magische Wesen, Pairings: HP: LV/HP/OC, NPs: RWXBZ; DMXHG, GWXVCXGG, SSXNMXLM, SSXGGXHHXRRXGF,FWXPP,GWXMB,PPXBLXFG,NL/N/B
1. Prolog

**Name der Fanfiction:** Harry Potter und das Mysterium des ungarischen Hornschwanzes

**Autor:** CedricAvondyle

**Betaleser:** Bisher noch keiner, aber wer will, soll sich melden.

**Anzahl Kapitel:** 1001

**Nummer des aktuellen Kapitels:** 1/1001

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich, mit gehört gar nichts. Nur meine Fantasie gehört mir. Die Figuren und Ort gehören ganz allein Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus und forme sie so um, dass sie zu dieser Story passen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion. Schade.

_**Pairings: **_

**Hauptpairing:** TomRiddle/Harry/Halb-OC,

**Nebenpairings:** RonXBlaise;

DracoXHermine,

GinnyXCrabbeXGoyle,

SevXNarzissaXLucius,

SalazarXGodricXHelgaXRowenaXFawkes,

FredXPansy,

GeorgeXMillicent,

PoppyXBellaXFenrir,

NevilleXNaginiXTimaeus(Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens)

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Romanze

**Warning:** Es wird eine Femslash und Slash-Story werden. Also es wird Sex zwischen Männer und zwischen Frauen untereinander geben. Wer es nicht mag, der hat jetzt noch die Chance es wegzuklicken.

**Besonderheiten:** AU, Feuerkelch, EXTREM OOC (BadDumbles, GoodVoldemort, DarkHarry, GoodUmbridge), GoldenTrioInSlytherin!, Gründer, Magische Wesen,

**Unterschiede Zum 2. Jahr:**Harry hat in der Kammer den Horkrux mit Gryffindors Schwert, das bereits zum Zeitpunkt seiner Schmiedung in Basiliskengift getränkt worden war, durchstoßen, kurz nachdem sich der Tagebuchriddle umgedreht hat, und den Basilisk rufen wollte, sodass Riddle zwar dem Basilisk noch den Mund der Statue geöffnet hatte, jedoch gerade, als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehen wollte, vernichtet wurde. Harry hat dann einfach dem Basilisken befohlen ihn und Ginny unverletzt passieren zu lassen, und ist dann, nachdem der Basilisk sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte (Harry ist ja ein Parselmund), mit Ginny aus der Kammer verschwunden. Das heißt der Basilisk lebt immer noch. Harry besucht ihn öfters in der Kammer, wenn er einfach mal seine Ruhe und/oder jemanden zum Reden braucht.

**Summary:**Als Harry und seine Freunde nach der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers herausfinden, das sie Dumbledore all die Jahre nur belogen und hintergangen haben, beschließen sie dank eines alten Gesetzes mitten im Jahr das Haus zu wechseln. Sie leben sich schnell in Slytherin ein und finden viele Freunde. Als zu Beginn des 5. Jahres mehrere neue Schüler auftauchen, merkt das Trio schnell, das eine von ihnen, Dragonia Liathorn, ein besonderes Geheimnis zu umgeben ist auf der Suche nach ihrem magischen Gefährten, welchen sie in Harry findet, welchen sie schon aus der 1. Aufgabe kennt. Gemeinsam versuchen sie Dumbledore zu stürzen.

**FSK:** P18Slash

**Prolog:**

_**/Ungarische Hornschwanzdame POV/**_

Ich konnte meine Gefühle mit einem Wort beschreiben und das war: Hass.  
>Inbrünstiger Hass auf diese Mickrigen Menschen, die es erst gewagt hatten mich zu fangen, mich in ein Gehege gesperrt hatten und mich dann scheinbar freiließen nur um mich in dieses seltsame größere Gehege zu sperren.<br>Ich spürte das unbändige Verlangen mich zu bewegen. Doch das klicken und klacken der eisernen Kette an meinem Bein erinnerte mich an meine Gefangenschaft.  
>Mutlos sank ich zu Boden.<br>Zu viel Kraft hatte ich im Kampf gegen diese Winzlinge verbraucht.  
>Ich musste mich ausruhen.<br>So bettete ich meinen Kopf auf meine Arme nieder.

Ich erwachte von einem metallischen Klang.  
>War das ein Gong? Natürlich war das ein Gong, und – wie ich dank meines feinen Drachengehörs zweifelsfrei erkennen konnte- zwar die Sorte von Gong, die normalerweise nur dann geschlagen wurde, wenn irgendwo ein Kampf eingeläutet werden sollte. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?<br>Träge öffnete ich die Augen. Nach dem Kurzen Nickerchen fühlte ich mich wie neu.  
>So nahm ich mir die Zeit meine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten.<br>Erstmals nahm ich also wahr, dass um mich herum lauter dieser Menschen saßen.  
>Was wollten sie hier?<br>Leicht bewegte ich mich hin und her und spürte etwas unter meinem Bauch.  
>Als ich hinsah traute ich meinen Augen kaum. War das ein Ei?<br>Ein goldenes Ei? Das war mir neu, dass ich goldene Eier legen konnte.  
>Trotzdem legte ich mich sanft darüber um es zu wärmen.<p>

Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes Getöse die stille.  
>Die Menschen, sie hatten begonnen zu klatschen.<br>Was war da los?  
>Neugierig sah ich mich um und entdeckte ein wirklich kurz geratenes Exemplar der menschlichen Rasse einige Meter vor mir.<br>Ich stellte mich auf meine Hinterbeine. Wollte ihn erschrecken.  
>„Accio Feuerblitz!", rief er.<br>Ich verharrte. Was hatte er vor?  
>Dann plötzlich hielt er einen Besen in der Hand der einfach zu ihm geflogen war, setzte sich darauf und stieg in die Lüfte.<br>Jetzt umkreiste er mich wie eine Fliege.  
>Langsam begann mich das zu amüsieren.<br>Trotzdem wollte ich lieber meine Ruhe haben.

Was wollte dieser Wicht überhaupt von mir?  
>Die Menge jubelte. Der Mensch flog. Ich lachte.<br>Dieses Kind wollte mich doch nicht wirklich herausfordern?  
>Ich spürte wie sich Feuer den Weg durch meine Kehle bahnen wollte.<br>Ich unterband es, war ich doch nicht wirklich auf eine Konfrontation aus. Zumal mir der kleine Mensch auch gar keinen Anlass dazu gab, mit ihm zu kämpfen, denn für diesen Zwerg wäre das ein sehr unfairer Kampf, da ich viel größer und auch stärker war als er.  
>Würde er mich ab jetzt in Ruhe lassen würde ich großzügig über seine Verfehlungen hinweg sehen.<br>Ich hatte schließlich ein Ei zu beschützen.  
>Er stoppte nicht.<br>Er raste geradewegs auf meinen Buch zu. Ich spürte den Schmerz als er aufprallte.  
>Nicht mein ungelegtes Ei!<br>Eine eiskalte rasende Wut erfasste mich, aber einen winzigen Augenblick zuvor hatte ich gemeint ein kleines Kribbeln im Kopf zu spüren, und auch gedacht ein Sirren zu hören, das von hinten auf mich zuraste, das hatte ich mir aber sicher nur eingebildet. Wütend hob ich meine Pranke um zu zuschlagen.

Er war so dumm sich mit mir anzulegen, doch wenn er einen Kampf wollte konnte er ihn haben.  
>Böse grinste ich in mich hinein.<br>Es würde ein Kinderspiel werden.  
>Hart riss ich an der Kette die, wie erwartet, nicht sonderlich stark war und sofort nachgab.<br>Wie töricht von den Menschen mich so zu unterschätzen.  
>Ein raunen ging durch die Menge als ich mich aufrichtete.<br>Sie fürchteten mich. Gut.  
>Das Kind flog weg von mir über den Rand er Arena hinaus.<br>Ich spannte die Flügel und hob mich ebenfalls in die Lüfte.  
>Scheint als wollte er fliehen.<br>Jetzt wurde es interessant.

Es tat gut den Wind um meine Schnauze wehen zu spüren als ich dem winzigen Punkt vor mir hinterher auf ein Schloss zuflog.  
>Eine wunderschöne Kulisse um einen Wurm zu grillen. Ich hatte schon immer einen Sinn für die Romantik eines Schlosses.<br>Er flog enge Kurven, so riss ich bei der Verfolgung einige Steine einfach mit mir.  
>Es tat mir ein wenig leid um die schönen Mauern.<br>Langsam wurde mir langweilig, was jedoch meiner Wut keinen Abbruch tat. Also beschloss ich die Sache etwas spannender zu machen und lies das angestaute Feuer los um den Besen in Brand zu stecken.  
>Dadurch wollte ich auch erreichen, das sich der Zwerg aktiv an dem Kampf gegen mich beteiligte. Jedoch – ich wurde enttäuscht. Keine Reaktion meines Gegners.<br>So ein Spielverderber.

Wenig später bemerkte ich dass er wieder auf die Arena zuflog. Seinen Besenstiel auf mein Ei ausgerichtet.  
>Er wollte doch nicht etwa?<br>Nein!  
>War er etwa die ganze Zeit nur auf das Ei aus gewesen?<br>Die ganze Zeit?  
>Er hatte mich so wütend gemacht.<br>Nicht um meiner selbst Willen, nicht um die Ehre zu haben gegen mich kämpfen zu dürfen.  
>Nein.<br>Wegen dem verdammten Ei.  
>Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung sammelten sich in meinen Augen, verschleierten meinen Blick<br>Blindwütig flog ich weiter.  
>Das würde dieser Wicht noch bitter bereuen.<br>Niemand spielte mit mir. Ich war eine Lady die auch als solche behandelt werden sollte.


	2. Chapter 1 (2) Verratene Seelen

Kapitel 1 (2): Verratene Seelen

**Name der Fanfiction:** Harry Potter und das Mysterium des ungarischen Hornschwanzes

**Autor:** CedricAvondyle aka WandernderHorkrux aka DarinCean

**Betaleser:** Bisher noch keiner, aber wer will, soll sich melden.

**Anzahl Kapitel:** 1001

**Nummer des aktuellen Kapitels:** 1/1001

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich, mit gehört gar nichts. Nur meine Fantasie gehört mir. Die Figuren und Ort gehören ganz allein Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus und forme sie so um, dass sie zu dieser Story passen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion. Schade.

_**Pairings: **_

**Hauptpairing:** TomRiddle/Harry/Halb-OC,

**Nebenpairings:** RonXBlaise;

DracoXHermine,

GinnyXCrabbeXGoyle,

SevXNarzissaXLucius,

SalazarXGodricXHelgaXRowenaXFawkes,

FredXPansy,

GeorgeXMillicent,

PoppyXBellaXFenrir,

NevilleXNaginiXTimaeus(Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens)

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Romanze

**Warning:** Es wird eine Femslash und Slash-Story werden. Also es wird Sex zwischen Männer und zwischen Frauen untereinander geben. Wer es nicht mag, der hat jetzt noch die Chance es wegzuklicken.

**Besonderheiten:** AU, Feuerkelch, EXTREM OOC (BadDumbles, GoodVoldemort, DarkHarry, GoodUmbridge), GoldenTrioInSlytherin!, Gründer, Magische Wesen,

**Unterschiede Zum 2. Jahr:**Harry hat in der Kammer den Horkrux mit Gryffindors Schwert, das bereits zum Zeitpunkt seiner Schmiedung in Basiliskengift getränkt worden war, durchstoßen, kurz nachdem sich der Tagebuchriddle umgedreht hat, und den Basilisk rufen wollte, sodass Riddle zwar dem Basilisk noch den Mund der Statue geöffnet hatte, jedoch gerade, als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehen wollte, vernichtet wurde. Harry hat dann einfach dem Basilisken befohlen ihn und Ginny unverletzt passieren zu lassen, und ist dann, nachdem der Basilisk sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte (Harry ist ja ein Parselmund), mit Ginny aus der Kammer verschwunden. Das heißt der Basilisk lebt immer noch. Harry besucht ihn öfters in der Kammer, wenn er einfach mal seine Ruhe und/oder jemanden zum Reden braucht.

**Summary:**Als Harry und seine Freunde nach der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers herausfinden, das sie Dumbledore all die Jahre nur belogen und hintergangen haben, beschließen sie dank eines alten Gesetzes mitten im Jahr das Haus zu wechseln. Sie leben sich schnell in Slytherin ein und finden viele Freunde. Als zu Beginn des 5. Jahres mehrere neue Schüler auftauchen, merkt das Trio schnell, das eine von ihnen, Dragonia Liathorn, ein besonderes Geheimnis zu umgeben ist auf der Suche nach ihrem magischen Gefährten, welchen sie in Harry findet, welchen sie schon aus der 1. Aufgabe kennt. Gemeinsam versuchen sie Dumbledore zu stürzen.

**FSK:** P18Slash

**Kapitel 1: **

**Verratene Seelen:**

**/Allgemeine POV/**

Harry lümmelte am Morgen nach der ersten Aufgabe des trimagischen Turniers um 4 Uhr morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturms in einem der weinroten Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer munter vor sich hin prasselte. Er dachte an die gestrige Aufgabe zurück und daran, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, gegen die Hornschwanzdame zu kämpfen, da sich alles in ihm dagegen gesträubt hatte. Da er aber das Ei holen musste, war ihm letztendlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Ein Geräusch aus Richtung der Schlafsäle ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er drehte den Kopf und sah seine beste Freundin Hermine fertig angezogen die Treppe hinuntereilen. Sie machte einen aufgeregten Eindruck. „Guten Morgen Harry, ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden, hast du kurz Zeit?" ratterte sie in einem Affentempo herunter. Als Harry nickte, fuhr sie fort. „Du weißt ja, das ich schon seit ein paar Wochen an einem Zauber arbeite, der einem die wahren Absichten hinter den Worten der anderen enthüllt. Ich habe es gestern kurz vor der ersten Aufgabe geschafft ihn zu vollenden. Bei der ersten Aufgabe habe ich dann zufällig meinen Zauberstab blind auf irgendjemanden gerichtet. Was ich dir jetzt zeige, ist wirklich wahr, auch wenn es dich schocken wird._ Ignis meæ sunt memoriam!" _Bei den letzten Worten richtete Sie ihren Zauberstab auf das brennende Feuer. Das Feuer ballte sich augenblicklich zu einer Flammenkugel von der Größe einer Wassermelone zusammen. Dann wurde sie transparent und die Erinnerung von Hermine lief wie in einem Filmprojektor ab.

**_/Flashback Hermine/_**

_Hermine saß auf der Tribüne. Bald sollte die erste Aufgabe beginnen. Sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts weg, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Menge in der gegenüberliegenden Tribüne und flüsterte „Verumintentionumrevelabis". Da hörte sie auf einmal Dumbledores hasserfüllte Stimme in ihrem Kopf." Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, das diese Missgeburt Potter Voldemort für mich umbringt. Dann werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Wenn dieses minderwertige Stück Dreck wüsste, das ich seine Eltern umgebracht habe, und ihn gegen seinen eigenen Gefährten aufgehetzt habe, damit er ihn tötet und selbst dabei draufgeht. Aber da dieser Abschaum es ja nicht weiß, kann ich ihn weiter zu einer Waffe formen, die sobald sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hat, sofort getötet wird. Vielleicht sollte ich das Schlammblut Granger mit dem Imperius belegen, damit Sie ihn tö diesen Weasley-Jungen, oder dessen ekelhaft freundliche Schwester, denn das würde Potter endgültig den Rest geben, hahaha. Und seit seinem ersten Schultag spioniert die Fette Dame, also das Portrait vor dem Eingang des Gryffindorturms, ihn für mich aus, jedoch leider nicht freiwillig, da ich Sie unter einen Fluch gestellt habe, den nur die mächtigsten Magier brechen können. Potter wird mir also nicht entkommen. NIEMALS." Dumbledores Stimme verstummte, da nun die erste Aufgabe begann. Nach einer Weile hörte Hermine wieder Dumbledores Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „Die Wärter hatten mir doch zugesichert, das diese Hornschwanzdame die wildeste Bestie von allen ist. Also sollte sie Potter eigentlich zerfetzen. Ich glaube ich muss ein wenig nachhelfen, und sie durch einen verbotenen Fluch rasend machen. Und keiner wird mir etwas nachweisen können. Irae draconem excitare et immolabitvictimam." Einen Augenblick später sah Hermine, wie die Hornschwanzdame rasend vor Zorn Harry zu jagen begann. Sie betete, das Harry da unbeschadet rauskam. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten, war der Kampf vorbei, und Harry hatte die Aufgabe erfolgreich gelöst. Hermine eilte auf Harry zu, und sah, das er sich wieder mit Ron versöhnt hatte. Dann raste Hermine zurück ins Schloss, und erschuf noch bevor sie das Eingangsportal des Schlosses erreicht hatte, während des Laufens, in ihrem eydeetischen Gehirn einen Gegenzauber gegen den Fluch, der dank Dumbledore auf der Fetten Dame lastete. Keuchend kam sie vor dem Portrait an. Noch bevor die Dame den Mund geöffnet hatte, richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf das Portrait und donnerte „Igne bonorum perdunt maledictionem!", worauf hin das Portrait ein Strahl aus grün-silbernen Flammen traf. Als die Flammen erloschen, sah die Fette Dame richtig erleichtert aus und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Hermine, da der Fluch von Dumbledore auch verhinderte, das sie irgendwem davon erzählen konnte. Hermine winkte ab und sagte dann noch zu ihr, das sie bitte Dumbledore weiter vorspielen sollte, das sie immer noch unter dem Fluch stand, damit dieser keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Dann nannte sie der fetten Dame das Passwort und eilte hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie ihren Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Schultasche holte. Sie hatte Minerva eine mit dem Geminio-Zauber erstellte perfekte Kopie des Artefakts gegeben und den Original-Umkehrer behalten. Sie hängte sich das kleine Gerät um den Hals, drehte den Umkehrer 48mal und reiste somit 48 Stunden in der Zeit zurück. Als sie bemerkte, das sie allein war, belegte sie sich selbst mit einem einzigen, von ihr entwickelten Zauber, der einer Kombination aus einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, einem Geräuschlosigkeitszauber und einem Zauber, der sie selbst durchlässig gegenüber anderen Personen machte, so das diese einfach durch sie hindurchgehen konnten, ohne sie wahrzunehmen, Hermine jedoch trotzdem noch Gegenstände berühren, halten und benutzen konnte, entsprach. Dann schlich sie sich aus dem Turm und ging in die Schulbibliothek, wo sie die nächsten 36 Stunden ununterbrochen bergeweise Bücher über die Schulregeln, sowie eventuelle Hauswechsel, durchackerte, bis sie genug brauchbares Material gefunden hatte. Die restlichen 11 ½ Stunden verbrachte sie schlafend in einem von ihr erschaffenen Bett, in einem der vielen unbenutzten Klassenzimmer des Schlosses, dessen Tür sie magisch verschlossen und geschützt hatte. Dann kehrte sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Dort .wartete sie bis dann des nachts alle anderen in ihrem Schlafsaal schliefen, bevor sie sich zu Harry nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab und ihm dort alles erzählen wollte._

**/ Flashback Hermine Ende/**

Harry erfasste als die Erinnerung zu Ende war, eine dermaßen kalte Wut, das es ein Wunder war, das er nicht gleich zu Dumbledore rannte und ihn eigenhändig umbringen wollte. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und fragte mit vor Wut bebender Stimme: „Was hast du bezüglich des Hauswechsels herausgefunden? Ich will keine Sekunde länger in dem Haus von diesem verlogenen Gichtsack bleiben. Also, was hast du herausgefunden?"Hermine antwortete: „Jeder, der in seinem ersten Jahr, die Wahl zwischen 2 oder mehr Häusern hatte, darf, wenn sein Vertrauen in das Haus, in dem er gerade ist, erschüttert wurde, das Haus wechseln, auch mitten im Jahr, wenn es sein muss. Ich habe durch einen von Godric Gryffindor entwickelten Zauber herausfinden können, wer in unserem Haus, die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte, und auch daran zweifelt, ob dieses Haus das richtige für ihn ist. Hier ist die Liste" Mit diesen Worten übergab sie Harry eine Seite Pergament:

Ergebnis des „Ostende mihi dubitandi est transmutatum et eorum arbitrio"-Zaubers:

Jahrgang:

Dennis Creevey (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Jahrgang:

Keiner

Jahrgang:

Colin Creevey(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Ginevra Molly Weasley(Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

Jahrgang:

Harry James Potter(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Ronald Bilius Weasley(Gryffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

Hermine Jean Granger(Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

Neville Frank Longbottom (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

Dean Thomas (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff)

Jahrgang:

Keiner

Jahrgang:

Fred Weasley (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

George Weasley (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

Lee Jordan (Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)

Jahrgang:

Keiner

Harry sah, als er fertig gelesen hatte auf- und erstarrte. Hinter Hermines Kopf hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Treppen zu beiden Schlafsälen. Dort standen jetzt, all diejenigen, die in der Liste erwähnt worden waren.

Offenbar hatten sie die ganze Unterhaltung mitbekommen, und auch die Erinnerung gesehen. Nun kamen alle Weasleys herunter und Ginny sagte: Wir haben die Erinnerung von dir mitangesehen Hermine, und ich spreche für alle, das wir Harry trotzdem beistehen werden, und mit ihm gemeinsam das Haus wechseln werden. Wir haben lange genug für diesen alten Gichtsack die Deppen gespielt, jetzt schlagen wir gemeinsam zurück. Können wir die Liste auch mal sehen? Danke." Ginny überflog sie und grinste dann über beide Ohren. „Also werden wir alle nach Slytherin wechseln. Wollt ihr jetzt noch zu Professor McGonagall? Gut dann lasst uns gehen." Also machten sie sich alle gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihrer Noch-Hauslehrerin. Sie klopften an ihrer Bürotür, und als sie aufmachte sagte Hermine: „Professor McGonagall, wir würden sie bitten, sich diese Erinnerung anzusehen. Es ist wirklich wichtig." Damit richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Schläfe und zog einen mittellangen Erinnerungsfaden heraus, woran die anderen bemerkten, das Hermine nur den Teil zeigen würde, bis sie das Portrait befreit hatte, und ließ diesen in ein heraufbeschworenes Glasfläschchen mit zwei separaten Kammern im Innern, gleiten. Dann zog sie noch einen weiteren, sehr kurzen Erinnerungsfaden aus ihrem Kopf. und tat ihn in die gleiche Phiole, in der der erste Faden sich befand, jedoch in die zweite Kammer. Dann übergab sie die Phiole ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin, welche diese in ihr privates Denkarium schüttete und dann in die Erinnerung eintauchte. Als sie wieder hervorkam, war ihr Gesicht burgunderrot vor Zorn. „SILENCIO!WIE KANN DIESER ALTE GICHTSACK ES WAGEN, MEINE SCHÜLER ALS WAFFE ZU MISSBRAUCHEN? UND NOCH DAZU MAGISCHE WESEN GEGEN IHRE GEFÄHRTEN AUFZUHETZEN!ICH WÜRDE IHN AM LIEBSTEN IN STÜCKE REISSEN. Falls ihr das Haus wechseln wollt, ich stehe voll hinter euch und werde euch unterstützen, selbst wenn ihr nach Slytherin wechselt. Ich biete euch sogar an, Dumbledore für euch auszuspionieren, na was sagt ihr? Da ICH auch ein magisches Wesen bin, dürfte das kein Problem sein."

„Was für ein magisches Wesen sind Sie, Professor?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „Ich bin die Enkelin des Basiliskenkönigs Timaeus." „Sie sind die Enkelin des Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens?" platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Korrekt Mr. Potter, oder darf ich Sie Harry nennen? Falls ja, dann bitte ich alle hier Anwesenden mich, wenn wir unter uns sind, bitte Minerva zu nennen." „Natürlich; dürfen Sie das, Minerva. Ich denke auch, das die anderen nichts dagegen haben, wenn Sie sie bei ihren Vornamen ansprechen, oder?" Als alle nickten, fuhr Minerva fort. „ Ich werde jetzt den sprechenden Hut aus dem Büro des Obersuppenhuhns beschwören, damit Sie alle ihn aufsetzen können. Notas voluptua galerum!" rief sie und der sprechende Hut erschien auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Harry, wenn ich bitten darf?" Harry setze den Hut auf, und der rief, kaum das er ihn berührt hatte „SLYTHERIN!". Bei den anderen war es genauso. Nun flohte Minerva Professor Snape an, welcher sich, nachdem er sich ebenfalls die Erinnerung angesehen hatte, für all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er den Ex-Gryffindors zugefügt hatte, entschuldigte. Dann verabschiedeten sich die neuen Slytherins von ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin und folgten ihrem Professor, welcher ihnen ebenfalls im privaten Rahmen das Du angeboten hatte, in die Slytherinkerker. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen, wurden Sie von einem erfreut aussehenden Draco Malfoy empfangen, und zwar mit den Worten „Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das ihr doch noch ins richtige Haus kommt. Auf einen Neuanfang?" Alle schlugen nacheinander in die von Draco dargebotene Hand ein, dann kam Pansy, eine sehr freundliche Schülerin aus Dracos Jahrgang und zeigte den neuen Mädchen den Weg in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Die Jungen folgten Draco, der sie in einen riesigen Schlafsaal führte, wo sie von den anderen Jungen aus allen Jahrgängen, welche sich einen Schlafsaal gemeinsam teilten, herzlich begrüßt wurden. Dann gingen sie noch für 2 Stunden ins Bett

So das wars schon wieder. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Gruß CedricAvondyle

* * *

><p>Erklärung der Zaubersprüche:<p>

Ignis meæ sunt memoriam = Feuer zeige meine Erinnerung!

Verum intentionum revelabis = Enthülle die wahren Absichten.

Irae draconem excitare et immolabit victimam. =Zorn des Drachen, erwache und töte das Opfer.

Igne bonorum perdunt maledictionem = Feuer des Guten, vernichte den Fluch.

Ostende mihi dubitandi est transmutatum et eorum arbitrio. = Zeige mir die zweifelnden Wechsler und ihre Wahlmöglichkeiten

Notas voluptua galerum=Erscheine Sprechender Hut!


	3. Chapter 2 (3) Die Rückkehr der Uralten

**Name der Fanfiction:** Harry Potter und das Mysterium des ungarischen Hornschwanzes

**Autor:**CedricAvondyle aka dunklerältererapophis aka WandernderHorkrux aka DarinCean

**Betaleser:** Bisher noch keiner, aber wer will, soll sich melden.

**Anzahl Kapitel:** 1001

**Nummer des aktuellen Kapitels:** 3 von 1001

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich, mit gehört gar nichts. Nur meine Fantasie gehört mir. Die Figuren und Ort gehören ganz allein Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus und forme sie so um, dass sie zu dieser Story passen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion. Schade.

**Pairings:** Hauptpairing: TomRiddle/Harry/Halb-OC, Nebenpairings: RonXBlaise; DracoXHermine, GinnyXCrabbeXGoyle, SevXNarzissaXLucius, SalazarXGodricXHelgaXRowenaXFawkes, FredXPansy, GeorgeXMillicent, PoppyXBellaXFenrir,NevilleXNaginiXTimaeus(Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens)

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Romanze

**Warning:** Es wird eine Femslash und Slash-Story werden. Also es wird Sex zwischen Männer und zwischen Frauen untereinander geben. Wer es nicht mag, der hat jetzt noch die Chance es wegzuklicken.

**Besonderheiten:** AU, Feuerkelch, EXTREM OOC (BadDumbles, GoodVoldemort, DarkHarry, GoodUmbridge), GoldenTrioInSlytherin!, Gründer, Magische Wesen,

**Unterschiede Zum 2. Jahr:** Harry hat in der Kammer den Horkrux mit Gryffindors Schwert, das bereits zum Zeitpunkt seiner Schmiedung in Basiliskengift getränkt worden war, durchstoßen, kurz nachdem sich der Tagebuchriddle umgedreht hat, und den Basilisk rufen wollte, sodass Riddle zwar dem Basilisk noch den Mund der Statue geöffnet hatte, jedoch gerade, als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehen wollte, vernichtet wurde. Harry hat dann einfach dem Basilisken befohlen ihn und Ginny unverletzt passieren zu lassen, und ist dann, nachdem der Basilisk sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte (Harry ist ja ein Parselmund), mit Ginny aus der Kammer verschwunden. Das heißt der Basilisk lebt immer noch. Harry besucht ihn öfters in der Kammer, wenn er einfach mal seine Ruhe und/oder jemanden zum Reden braucht.

**FSK:** P18Slash

**Kapitel 2 (3): Die Rückkehr der Großen Uralten**

**/Allgemeine POV/**

Das Schattenreich hieß R'lyeh (ausgesprochen: Rilayih), und es war der Ort, an den sich die großen Uralten zurückgezogen hatten, um den Lauf der Welten zu beobachten, um falls nötig einzugreifen, und die Dinge wieder gerade zu rücken. Dazu hatten Sie den Weltenspiegel von Kul Elna erschaffen, der ihnen jeden beliebigen Ort in allen Welten zeigte, wenn sie es wollten. Azag-Thoth, der Anführer der großen Uralten, stand vor dem Spiegel und beobachtete besorgt, wie die Ereignisse in England auf der Welt von Gaia (ausgesprochen: Gäa), immer mehr anfingen aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Da bemerkte er, wie ein Wesen das Schattenreich betrat und den Herrscherpalast erreichte. Kurze Zeit später, flogen die riesigen Obsidianflügeltüren des Saales, in dem sich der Spiegel befand, durch eine Magiewelle auf und ein rot-golden gefiederter Phönix flog in den Saal. Er landete auf dem Boden, und verwandelte sich in einen jungen Mann, mit flammend orange-roten Haaren, die wie Zacken von seinem Kopf abstanden. Der Neuankömmling trug eine goldene Toga, aus einem Stoff, den es niemals auf der Erde gegeben hatte. Seine Sandalen waren aus dem Leder der Weltenschlange gefertigt, deren Haut immer wieder nachwuchs. Azag-Thoth begrüßte seinen Verbündeten mit den amüsiert klingenden Worten „Willkommen zurück, Cthulhu, alter Freund, hast es wohl bei dem alten Gichtsack Dumbledore nicht mehr ausgehalten, oder?" Cthulhu (ausgesprochen: Kutulu), den man in der magischen Welt von Gaia auch als Fawkes kannte, den treuen Begleiter von Albus Dumbledore, verzog für einen kurzen Augenblick angewidert das Gesicht, als sein Freund und Chef, auf den alten Gichtsack zu sprechen kam, hatte aber seine Emotionen sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. „Hör mir bloß mit diesem verfickten Mistsack eines Menschens auf. Der ist dermaßen nervig, mit seinem Gerede davon, dass er ja angeblich sooo groß und mächtig wäre. Der Grund warum ich komme ist ein anderer. Du hast das mit dem Hauswechsel mitbekommen, oder? Also das einige Schüler aus dem Haus von Shezaq-Tuath in dein Haus gewechselt sind, was ja auch wirklich mal Zeit war. Also wirklich magische Wesen im Haus des schwarzen Pharaos, oder wie das Haus heute genannt wird, in „Gryffindor", wann gab es dass denn schon einmal?" „WAS MUSS ICH DA HÖREN? Magische Wesen im Haus der Löwen, ich glaube ich spinne. Salazar, wie konnte das passieren? Was machen magische Wesen in meinem Haus, welches eigentlich für den Abschaum der magischen Welt vorgesehen ist, nämlich für Squibs, die anderen Magiern ihre Zauberkräfte gestohlen haben, oder deren Eltern das getan haben, und die Kräfte dann an die Squibkinder weitergegeben haben. Und der jetzige Schulleiter, dieser widerwärtige Dumbledore, war ja auch ganz zu recht in Gryffindor, da er seinem Bruder und seiner einzigen Schwester, als er gerade mal 10 Jahre alt war, unwissentlich die Zauberkräfte gestohlen hatte, was er dann ausnutzte, um dann auch noch seine eigenen Eltern mithilfe des Imperiusfluchs dazu zu zwingen, ihre Zauberkräfte auf seinen Bruder zu übertragen, und dabei zu sterben, damit niemandem auffällt das Aberforth keine mehr hat, was ich sogar noch widerwärtiger finde. Sogar Ghatanothoa alias Rowena und Yog-Sothoth alias Helga, finden so etwas abartig, und das mag bei den beiden schon was heißen. Aber das er dann eine ehemalige Rabenschülerin als Hauslehrerin meines Hauses einsetzt, setzt dem ganzen echt die Krone sagst du, Azag-Thoth, sollen wir zurück nach Gäa und Dumbledore aus unserem Schloss werfen?" richtete Shezaq-Tuath, den man in der Menschenwelt auch Godric Gryffindor nannte, das Wort an seinen Chef, Freund und Geliebten. Azag-Thoth, der in der Welt der Menschenmagier auch als Salazar Slytherin bekannt war, überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Shezaq sah kurz zu Cthulhu, welcher auch nickte. Dann wies Azag den Herren der Phönixe an, die Neuen in seinem Haus darauf vorzubereiten, das die Großen Uralten wieder nach Hogwarts kamen.

Fawkes, verwandelte sich zurück in seine Phönixgestalt und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

**Hogwarts, Slytherinschlafsaal, 2 Stunden nach dem Hauswechsel**

Der Zeitzauber, den Hermine noch kurz vor dem Schlafengehen aktiviert hatte, weckte in beiden Schlafsälen des Hauses Slytherin die Schüler exakt um 7: 30 Uhr in der Früh. Da Hermine in diesen Zauber auch einen Energiezauber mit eingewirkt hatte, waren alle sofort fit und wach. Sie zogen sich an, gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollten gerade gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen, als in einer Stichflamme Fawkes erschien.

„Harry, sieh dich vor, das ist Dumbledores Phönix, ich bin mir sicher, das der alte Sack herausgefunden hat, das ihr gewechselt habt, und will euch bestimmt nun zurückholen."

/Ihr liegt falsch, junger Malfoy-Spross, ich bin nicht von Dumbledore geschickt worden. Ich bin im Auftrag des Großen Uralten Azag-Thoth hier, ich nehme an die Slytherins, die schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr hier sind, wissen wen ich meine oder?/

„Im Auftrag von Salazar, sagt ihr? Woher kennst ihr ihn? Nur die wenigsten wissen, das die Gründer noch leben, und noch weniger wissen, wer die Gründer wirklich sind! Also, Phönix, saget mir, woher kennt ihr die Großen Uralten?" fragte Draco misstrauisch.

/Ich bin der Spion, der von den großen Uralten geschickt wurde, um den alten Gichtsack auszuspionieren. Mein wahrer Name ist Cthulhu, ich nehme an, das du schon von mir gehört hast, junger Draco?/

„Ihr seid selbst einer der Gründer und auch ein Großer Uralter? Das erklärt so einiges. Sprecht, Lord Cthulhu, und enthüllt die Botschaft, die euch unser ehrenwerter Hausvater aufgetragen hat. Möge die Magie in euch fließen, bis euer Leben sich im Einklang mit dem Tode der ewigen Freiheit der Unendlichkeit hingeben möge." rezitierte Draco am Ende die uralte Grußformel, die alle magischen Wesen in den ersten Jahren ihrer Ausbildung erlernten, und die man gegenüber den mächtigsten magischen Wesen gebrauchte, um ihnen seinen Respekt zu erweisen.

/Alle 5 Gründer werden zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres als neue Schüler der ersten Klasse nach Hogwarts kommen. Des weiteren noch ein paar der mächtigsten magischen Wesen, allerdings ebenfalls verjüngt, als Begleitschutz. Ich bitte euch alteingesessenen Slytherins, eure neuen Kollegen in unsere Welt einzuführen, und auch Wesens- und Gefährtentests zu machen./

„ Wie ihr wünscht, Lord Cthulhu. Wir werden eure Ankunft freudig erwarten. Möge die Magie über euch wachen und euch das Geleit geben." nannte er am Ende noch die Abschiedsformel der magischen Wesen.

Der Phönix nickte allen noch einmal zu, und kehrte dann gezwungenermaßen zu Dumbledore zurück.

„Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

Freue mich wie immer auf viele Reviews.

Gruß CedricAvondyle (alle anderen Nicknames stehen oben)


	4. Kapitel 3 (4): Lets get ready to Dumble1

**Name der Fanfiction:** Harry Potter und das Mysterium des ungarischen Hornschwanzes

**Autor:** DarinCean aka WandernderHorkrux aka CedricAvondyle aka dunklerältererapophis

**Betaleser:** Bisher noch keiner, aber wer will, soll sich melden.

**Anzahl** Kapitel: 1001

**Nummer des aktuellen Kapitels:** 4 von 1001

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich, mit gehört gar nichts. Nur meine Fantasie gehört mir. Das Lied „Carpe Noctem" gehört auch nicht mir, sondern stammt aus dem Musical „Tanz der Vampire" dessen Eigentümer Roman Polanski und Jim Steinman sind. Die Figuren und Ort gehören ganz allein Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus und forme sie so um, dass sie zu dieser Story passen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion. Schade.

**Pairings:**

**Hauptpairing:** TomRiddle/Harry/Halb-OC,

**Nebenpairings:** RonXBlaise; DracoXHermine, GinnyXCrabbeXGoyle, SevXNarzissaXLucius, SalazarXGodricXHelgaXRowenaXFawkes, FredXPansy, GeorgeXMillicent, PoppyXBellaXFenrir,NevilleXNaginiXTimaeus(Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens)

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Romanze

**Warning:** Es wird eine Femslash und Slash-Story werden. Also es wird Sex zwischen Männer und zwischen Frauen untereinander geben. Wer es nicht mag, der hat jetzt noch die Chance es wegzuklicken.

**Besonderheiten:** AU, Feuerkelch, EXTREM OOC (BadDumbles, GoodVoldemort, DarkHarry, GoodUmbridge), GoldenTrioInSlytherin!, Gründer, Magische Wesen,

**Unterschiede Zum 2. Jahr:** Harry hat in der Kammer den Horkrux mit Gryffindors Schwert, das bereits zum Zeitpunkt seiner Schmiedung in Basiliskengift getränkt worden war, durchstoßen, kurz nachdem sich der Tagebuchriddle umgedreht hat, und den Basilisk rufen wollte, sodass Riddle zwar dem Basilisk noch den Mund der Statue geöffnet hatte, jedoch gerade, als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehen wollte, vernichtet wurde. Harry hat dann einfach dem Basilisken befohlen ihn und Ginny unverletzt passieren zu lassen, und ist dann, nachdem der Basilisk sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte (Harry ist ja ein Parselmund), mit Ginny aus der Kammer verschwunden. Das heißt der Basilisk lebt immer noch. Harry besucht ihn öfters in der Kammer, wenn er einfach mal seine Ruhe und/oder jemanden zum Reden braucht.

**FSK:** P18Slash

**Kapitel 3 (4): Let's get ready to Dumble oder Die Dumbledore-Streiche-Fight-Week Runde 1**

_**/Allgemeine POV/**_

Nachdem Draco die Slytherin-Neulinge über das wahre Wesen der Gründer aufgeklärt hatte, hob Hermine die Hand. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin signalisierte ihr mit einem Nicken, zu sprechen. „Ich habe gerade einen Zauber entwickelt, mit dem wir dem alten Gichtsack beim Frühstück ordentlich einheizen können. Hört zu…" Und sie erklärt ihren Mitschülern ihren Plan. Draco, Pansy und die anderen waren restlos begeistert. Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Als sie die Tür öffneten, sahen sie, das sie noch die ersten waren. Selbst von den Lehrern waren außer Minerva und Severus noch keine anwesend. Hermine, Harry, Draco und Pansy gingen zu den beiden und erklärten Ihnen ihren Plan. Die beiden waren restlos begeistert und sandten per Telepathie, Botschaften an die anderen magischen Wesen im Lehrerkollegium, was außer Dumbledore und Professor Binns, da dieser ja schon tot war, und deswegen nicht mehr als „vollwertiges magisches Wesen" galt, alle Lehrer waren, die Schulleiter der beiden Gastschulen mit eingeschlossen, und klärten sie ebenfalls über den bevorstehenden Streich der Slytherins auf.

Dann setzten sich die Slytherins an ihren Haustisch und begannen schon mal mit dem Frühstück. Draco beugte sich zu Hermine, Harry und Ron hinüber und flüsterte: „Wir haben auch in den drei anderen Häusern noch magische Wesen, die uns auf dem Laufenden halten. In Gryffindor ist es Cormac McLaggen, in Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, und in Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Nur damit ihr wisst, das ihr unseren Plan auch komplett durchführen könnt, da wir ja von jedem Haus ein magisches Wesen für das von Hermine kreierte Ritual brauchen." Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das hörte, da sie, wenn nur die Slytherins mitgemacht hätten, das Ritual nur in sehr abgeschwächter Form hätten durchführen können. Nun trudelten auch nach und nach die Raben und die Dachse ein, ebenso die Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxsbatons . Die Spione der Slytherins in den anderen Häusern zwinkerten ihnen heimlich zu. Als letztes kamen die verschlafenen Löwen. Da in der Zwischenzeit nun auch alle Lehrer anwesend waren, inklusive den Schulleitern der beiden fremden Schulen. Als alle saßen, nahmen Hermine, Draco und Harry ihr Messer und ritzten sich die Lebenslinie ihrer rechten Hand auf. Sie ließen jeweils 9 Tropfen Blut in ein Glasfläschchen tropfen, welches Hermine kurz zuvor heraufbeschworen hatte, und welches sie mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt hatte, der nur von magischen Wesen durchschaut werden konnte, und vermischten dann das Blut mit einem leichten Schütteln der Phiole. Dann ließ sie das Fläschchen mithilfe eines ungesagten Zaubers verschwinden und an den anderen Haustischen, direkt auf dem Teller ihrer Spione erscheinen, welche es genau so machten, angefangen bei den Ravenclaws, gefolgt von den Hufflepuffs und den Gryffindors, wo Cormac das nun volle Fläschchen wieder auf gleichem Wege zu Hermine zurücksandte, begleitet von einem hämischen Grinsen in Richtung Dumbledore. Hermine nahm die Phiole und begann in Gedanken eine lange Zauberformel in der Ursprache der Magie zu singen, woraufhin das Fläschchen in einem bläulich weißen Licht zu glühen begann. Plötzlich begann der Boden der großen Halle zu beben, während eine, zumindest für Magier recht seltsame Musik erklang. Dann schwebten auf einmal durch die Wände hunderte, wenn nicht sogar Tausende durchscheinende, perlmuttartig glänzende Gestalten, die unschwer als Geister zu erkennen waren. Diejenigen, die schon einmal in Dumbledores Büro waren, erkannten auf den ersten Blick, das die Geister allesamt die Vorgänger von Dumbledore als Rektor von Hogwarts waren. Sie begannen folgenden Text zu singen, immer begleitet von der Musik, die die Muggelgeborenen unter den Schülern schon nach ein paar Sekunden als das Lied „Carpe Noctem" aus dem Musical „Tanz der Vampire" erkannten, jedoch mit leicht verändertem Text. Dumbledore wurde mit jeder Zeile blasser, bis er beim 1. Mal, als die Lehrer um ihn herum plötzlich miteinstimmten, noch zusätzlich ganz grün im Gesicht wurde.

**Armando Dippet:**

Folg' mir nach

vertrau der Nacht

sie nur kann deine Seele retten

Fluch dem Hass und seiner Macht

Lös die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten

Folg mir nach

komm fühl die Nacht

wirklich ist nur woran wir glauben

Flieh vor dem, der dich bewacht

lass dir gleich deinen Posten rauben.

(Instrumental Part)

**Phineas Nigellus:**

Über Gräber und Ruinen

werden Todesglocken hallen

Und alle Guten steigen hinauf

und alle Bösen müssen fallen.

**Phineas und Armando im Duett:**

Wir sind hungrig auf die Rache

wir sehnen uns nach Albus Blut.

Wir leben nur noch für Vergeltung

Und unser Hass auf dich tut gut.

**Alle männlichen Rektoren:**

Die Welt unter Dumbledore

hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht.

Drum tauch ins Meer des Nichts

wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl

und wenn du von der Dunkelheit betrunken bist dann fühl

fühl die Nacht. Fühl die Nacht

**Alle Lehrer am Lehrertisch (außer Dumbledore):**

Dies irae kyrie

libera me domine

dies irae kyrie

reqiuem me domine (1x Wiederholen) danach

Dies irae Kyrie

sanctus sanctus exultate

Danach 1x Wiederholung der Lehrer am Lehrertisch

(Geist von Dylis Derwent (ab dem ersten „Sanctus sanctus exultate"): Fühl die Nacht und lass sie nie vorübergehen. Fühl die Nacht, dir ist der Tod bestimmt, lass ihn geschehen. Fühl die Nacht, schließ deine Augen, um den Sensenmann zu sehen. Fühl die Nacht, sonst wirst du nie den Frieden sehen.)

**Geist von Armando Dippet (singt kreischend):** Fühl die Nacht sei NIEMALS FREI…

(Instrumental Part)

**Alle Geister der Schulleiterinnen:**

Aus den Gräbern und Ruinen

werden Tote auferstehn.

Und Albus Ängste werden wahr

und seine Hoffnung wird vergehn.

Seine Ordnung ist das Chaos

vollenden heißt für ihn zerstören.

Er will nur leben für die Gier

und zu den Raubtieren gehören.

**Alle Männlichen Schulleiter:**

Die Welt unter Dumbledore

hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht.

Drum tauch ins Meer des Nichts

wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl

und wenn du von der Dunkelheit betrunken bist dann fühl

fühl die Nacht. Fühl die Nacht

**Lehrer am Lehrertisch:**

Dies irae kyrie

libera me domine

dies irae kyrie

reqiuem me domine

Dies irae kyrie

(Adler, Dachs, Schlange und Löwe auf dem Hogwartswappen über dem Lehrertisch (singen im Chor): Carpe Noctem… (Wiederholung nach jeder Zeile bis hin zum 2. „Sanctus Sanctus exultate")

libera me domine

dies irae kyrie

reqiuem me domine danach

Dies irae Kyrie

sanctus sanctus exultate

Danach 1x Wiederholung der Lehrer am Lehrertisch

**Dumbledore (rennt schreiend aus der großen Halle, unter dem Gelächter der Schüler):** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

(Musik verändert sich kurz danach, wird sanfter)

**Geister der Rektoren (singen im Chor, verschwinden jedoch während des Singens einer nach dem anderen):**

Folg mir nach

komm fühl die Nacht

wirklich ist nur woran wir glauben

Flieh vor dem, der dich bewacht

lass dir gleich deinen Posten rauben.

Die Schüler johlen, klatschen begeistert, bis auf einige wenige Gryffindors, die einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck machen.


End file.
